


Imagine: Teen Wolf

by thekittykitsune



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekittykitsune/pseuds/thekittykitsune
Summary: A Collection of Teen Wolf Imagines





	1. Imagine Being A Hale And Turning Into An Assassin After The Fire

The fighting ensued long before the assassin arrived. Furniture was strewn across the floor, papers flying everywhere. The once impeccable loft now littered with empty gun shells. He had already killed a few of them but they just kept on coming. He was growing tired of the constant battle. His strength had not fully returned yet, but it would only be a matter of time if everything went according to plan. He just needed to get through tonight.

He knew he was smart and obviously good looking, that's probably why they were all attracted to him. Everywhere he went, there was someone always waiting –in every corner, every turn. But he knew he was only kidding himself. The hard truth was it wasn't his pleasing personality or his incredible physique that attracted these questionable people in his life. It was the blasted dead pool –born out of his money, 117 million to be exact.

He was in the middle of slashing the throat of another masked assailant when he smelled it. Multiple shots were fired across the room and the men standing before him now littered across the floor. He turned around ready to take on the newcomer, but what he saw stopped him dead on his tracks.

He couldn't believe his eyes, although his other senses caught the familiar scent the moment the gunman made an appearance. Of all the scenarios that he could possibly think of, this certainly didn't cross his mind. This was quite the game changer however, one that he could somehow work on his advantage, especially if it was to determined whether the new addition would be friend or foe.

"Y/N?" He said tone resolute with claws still unsheathed, ready to pounce at the moment's notice.

"Hello Peter. Miss me?"

***

You slammed the front door shut and kicked off your shoes. It had been a long day at the bakery. Orders had been coming in all day and one of the customers, a young very enthusiastic bride, had gotten on your nerves with the constant mind changing chatter.

You tossed your keys on the bowl and walked towards the kitchen. Halfway through, you paused. Something was different. Call it instinct or paranoia, you took out your 9mm and carefully made your way, scanning the surroundings just in case. One of the windows was open with curtains flying. You also noticed something on the table and you inched closer. It was a cassette tape with the words "Play Me" written on it. You smiled.

Holstering back the gun, you picked up the tape examining it and closed the window. Instead of going to the kitchen, you headed to one of the closets and grabbed an old player. Your friends loved to laugh at the idea of you collecting what they call junk, but you shrugged them off. You have to admit you were a little bit old fashioned, but so were your clients –your real clients.

You sat down on the sofa, fed the tape in the player and waited.

"Eventually settling in a small town in Northern California, this family used their wealth to…"

You couldn't help but roll your eyes at the over dramatic situation and started to lose interest halfway through the tape. If it involved the supernatural, you weren't interested.

"The tradition passed out through generations, and involved the use of a sacred object called a Triskelion. Without control...violence...extreme violence...is inevitable."

That definitely caught your attention. You knew exactly which family the voice was talking about. You knew them all too well. Standing up, you grabbed your laptop from one of the locked drawers. You just can't be too careful these days.

A year ago, rumors spread about an alpha looking for a pack in Beacon Hills. If this was any other werewolf, you couldn't care less –not wanting to dabble in that kind of business anymore, but that didn't stop you from keeping tabs on them. Enemies rained down practically everywhere they went, which wasn't really a surprise. You still couldn't help but wonder what kind of trouble these guys got themselves into now.

You entered one of the cipher keys per the tape's instructions and you didn't know whether to be amused or baffled. They definitely upped their ante this time. What you were looking at was a hit list of supernatural creatures with their names written on it.

Your phone rang, yanking you out of your thoughts. There was only one person who knew about your past and as expected, he was the one calling.

"We have a problem."

"I know." You replied, scrolling down the rest of the list keeping your eyes peeled for other familiar names.

"What are you going to do about it?" The voice on the other line asked.

For years, you had been reluctant about the idea of going back, but this might be the catalyst you needed. You couldn't ignore it this time. Maybe it was the longing or something else entirely, but you carefully chose your words next. "I guess it's time to reunite the family –at least what's left of it."


	2. Imagine Getting Drunk At The Loft

Derek followed you in to the kitchen to make sure your drunk self wouldn't do anything else stupid, although the minute he set foot in the room, utensils started flying in the air. He dodged them all easily thanks to his werewolf reflexes, but that still didn't stop him from being utterly annoyed by the situation.

"Are you seriously throwing forks at me?" He scowled.

You stomped off in a huff. Peter sighed and rolled his eyes. "And now we all know why she doesn't get drunk."

***

It had been that kind of day. You flopped down on the bed and started to bawl your eyes out. You were completely exhausted with all the drama going on. There was the constant threat looming over you and your friends, you were failing school, and to top it all off, your job was crap. You hated it, being this vulnerable unable to do anything to help your friends.

You stayed like that for a while getting your bearings together. Wiping your tears away, you got up and decided a long relaxing bath would do you some good. It would help you unwind and forget about everything even for just the briefest moment.

Disrobing, you turned on some music and sunk down in the tub, water almost spilling out. Letting out a sigh, you closed your eyes and tried to relax. However, you still couldn't shake that feeling of uneasiness. It was crawling under your skin eating away any sense of comfort the bath provided. It didn't help that your mind was running a million miles per second.

Giving up, you got out, drained the bath, and got dressed. With no idea what to do, you wandered around the loft. Your eyes rested at the liquor cabinet. You didn't understand why Derek had it in the first place. Werewolves don't get drunk. It's part of the perks of being one.

You, however, were not a werewolf. An internal debate was happening right then and there. You weren't exactly the type to drink and get drunk, not at all ecstatic about the idea of losing control, but you desperately wanted to relax and this might just be the answer.

Abandoning all inhibitions, you took a large swig feeling that satisfying burn down your throat. You turned the music louder and started swaying to the beat. Having another, you could feel its effects already.

Half a bottle later, you were completely wrapped in your own world that you didn't hear Peter and Derek arriving. Mind you though, they found it amusing seeing you dancing like a mad woman. Derek cleared his throat twice to get your attention.

"Hey there!" You shouted over the music still dancing.

"Care to explain what's going on?" Derek asked.

"I'm having fun." You said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Clearly." Peter looked around the loft eyeing the mess you've made. "I can't believe I'm saying this but that's enough fun for today, don't you think?"

"Oh no, no, no," you said waving your finger in the air. "You don't get to start with me. If you didn't have such a large ego, we wouldn't be in this mess right now." You walked towards them bottle still in one hand and started poking the older Hale in the chest. "I'm the alpha. I've always been the alpha. I mean come on!" You continued mimicking Peter. "You'll just kill anyone to get what you want and blatantly forget about it. I've seen you do it before."

"How exactly did I murder someone and just forgot about it?" He deadpanned.

"See," you said turning to the other werewolf. "He totally forgot about it."

This went on for a couple more hours, you comically venting every frustration you ever had –even the most embarrassing ones, before passing out in the sofa with Derek ending up having to tuck you in bed.


	3. Imagine Being Held Captive By The Dread Doctors And The Pack Helping You Adjust To Normalcy

You vaguely remembered how it's like to be human. The Dread Doctors took you when you were little to become one of their experiments. Lo and behold, you were a failure but instead of them killing you, they decided that keeping you at an animal state was better. Since then all you ever wanted was to be free of them and when Scott and his pack came into the picture, you took your chance with them. But soon you realized being human was not all it was cut out to be.

***

You were sitting at a table outside the school hanging out with the McCall pack. Lydia was helping you with your homework but it was slowly proving to be difficult. Everyone at the table looked at your direction when they heard you growl and the sound of a pen snapping.

"Y/N you okay?" Scott asked.

No. I don't understand any of this." You said gesturing to the book in front of you.

Scott looked around to see if anyone noticed your little outburst before continuing, "Look I know this is hard but can you at least put the claws away?" whispering the last part.

"Sorry." You took a deep breath and the claws slowly vanished. Control was starting to get easier, however, the other things like school not so much. "What's the point anyway?" You asked.

"The point is to try to be normal which includes school. You can't act like a werecayote forever."

Lydia said.

"Yes I can. All I have to do is hunt, feed, and sleep." You replied. At the corner of your eye, you saw Malia smiling at your comment.

"Well you can't. Now start over." Lydia said handing you a new pen.

"Being human is hard. So many things to do. So many responsibilities. This is impossible." You whined before slamming your head on the table.


	4. Imagine Being In Love With Derek Hale

"If you call me cute again, I'll bite you." He threatened.

It had been going on all day. You were teasing Derek mercilessly, coaxing him out of his stoic demeanor loving the silliness it induced.  
Beacon Hills had been your home, but after all the tragedies that happened and all the pain you've endured, you were glad to leave it all behind and start anew with the love of your life.

"Wow, you got me. You're so scary." You mocked. You were seating across the sofa and he had been ignoring you for the past half hour thinking you'd leave him in peace. Little did he know, you weren't leaving him, not ever. "You do realize you're as threatening as a puppy, right?"

Derek just rolled his eyes at your remark and went back to reading. Giggling, you grabbed one of the pillow cushions and tossed it in the air hitting him square in the face. His eyes went wide and he let out a growl.

"That's it." He stood up, book now discarded on the floor. You jumped off the sofa and ran towards the kitchen laughing the entire time. He chased you around the house knocking a few items down in the process. When he caught you, you squealed. Lifting you over his shoulder, he carried towards the bedroom. He casually threw you on top of the bed then proceeded to cover your neck with little feather kisses.

"That tickles." You giggled closing your eyes. You felt him smirk and started sucking the spot where neck met shoulder and you moaned enjoying the sensation. Without warning, he bit down and you yelped.

"That was payback." He was laughing now his entire body shaking.

Suddenly, an idea popped in your head. You locked your ankles together and using your weight, you rolled yourself on top.

"Am I going to turn into a werewolf now?" You teased.

His eyebrows met and he frowned. You only meant it at a joke, but you guessed it still triggered unpleasant memories. Your heart ached at the thought. Your hands cupped his cheeks with thumbs lightly stroking in circles. "Please never stop smiling." You cooed. He smiled eyes filled with love and affection.

"I love you." You kissed his forehead.

"I love you more." You kissed the tip of his nose.

"I love you most." And you kissed his lips.


	5. Imagine Being Involved In The Supernatural In Beacon Hills

"I'm tired of mysterious animal attacks." Malia groaned. "I want mysterious men. French ones."

Lydia huffed in annoyance. "Y/N? A little help here?"

You were sitting by the desk in the opposite side of the room. You were trying to ignore your friends as best you could scrolling down your phone as a distraction. You echoed Malia's sentiment also tired of the constant drama Beacon Hills has to offer. However, it just never seemed to run out. You felt Lydia's stare boring a hole in your back.

"Don't look at me." You swiveled your seat to face them. "Besides Liam's a big boy, he can take care of himself. And to be honest, I wouldn't mind some mysterious French men myself or women for that matter." You stood up and left despite Lydia and Scott's protests.

***

Trudging through the woods, you cursed. This was a very, very bad idea. You were driving by the school already on your way home from Malia's when you heard the gun shots. You tried calling Scott but he wasn't picking up and neither were the others, so against all your better instincts, you went to check it out.

Goosebumps rose on your flesh and you shivered. Clutching your knives more securely in your hands, you searched for anything amiss. You heard multiple footsteps approaching and hid behind one of the trees. Beads of sweat were forming on your forehead. Whoever they were, you could hear them getting closer. Calming your heartbeat, you held your breath waiting.

You angled your head to the side listening when you felt something bit you in the neck. Letting out a small scream, you cursed. Whoever was coming heard you now. You just lost the element of surprise so might as well face them head on.

Jumping out of your hiding spot, you aimed your knives at your opponent. Glowing red eyes, fangs, and claws were the only thing that registered in your brain. You knew whoever or whatever this was needed to be killed.

Adrenaline coursed through your veins and you moved swiftly dodging its attacks. One of your knives sliced through its skin leaving blood in its wake. The thing let out a howl and kicked you in the gut knocking the wind out of you. You felt its hand wrapped around your throat lifting your feet off the ground and you panicked. It threw you in the air with such force that you landed on a pile of rocks and the next thing you heard was the sound of bone breaking.

Your head was throbbing and dots clouded your vision. You tried to get up but pain shot through your entire body. For the first time in a long while, you felt fear --fear that this was how it was going to end. You heard someone calling your name, but you weren't thinking clearly anymore. The darkness was closing in threatening to swallow you whole.

Strong arms lifted your tiny frame carrying you to safety. There were lots of fussing and yelling, but the last thing you remembered before blacking out was someone murmuring, "She wouldn't stop. Why wouldn't she stop?"


	6. Imagine Being Part of The McCall Pack And Getting Sent to Devenford Prep

"I'll go." You said after ruminating for some time. You were at Scott's house brainstorming a plan to find out who the last chimera was.

Scott shook his head. "It's too dangerous," he said and inclined his head at Stiles. "And beating Stiles at wrestling doesn't exactly count as training."

"That was one time." Stiles exclaimed in disbelief.

You giggled at the memory. However, in a more serious tone, you tried to reassure him, "No but training with Argent does. Scott, I'm not a little kid anymore. I can hold my own."

"But if anything happens..."

"I know. I'll call." You said cutting him off.

***

You slowed your car as you searched for an empty spot to park. Devenford Prep was hosting an outdoor movie fundraiser tonight and according to Mason's theory, the Beast's appearances were connected with high frequency transmissions, which made the event one of the perfect places for the Beast to attack.

Cutting off the engine, you took a deep breath. Glancing at your bag on the passenger seat, you checked the hidden crossbow inside. It was only for precaution in case the Beast would show up. And if didn't then no harm no foul.

Someone tapped your window twice, which almost gave you a heart attack. Scrambling, you closed your bag in an effort to conceal it. You breathed a sigh of relief when you saw it was Brett. He and his sister agreed to help you keep an eye out for anything amiss tonight.

"What are we looking for?" Brett asked as soon as you got out of the car.

You shrugged. "Anyone abnormal."

"I don't know (Y/N). Everyone at Devenford's pretty abnormal to me." He chuckled.

Both of you headed towards the lacrosse field. It was already packed with students despite its size and most of them were either lying on a blanket on the grass or sitting on one of those retractable chairs.

You chose to sit in the back for a better vantage point, not really interested in what they were showing. Brett sat next to you and soon the movie started.  
Twenty minutes in, you shivered.

"You're cold." Brett said matter-of-factly.

"Hmm? I'm fine." You said dismissively, still keeping your guard up.

Ignoring your comment, he removed his jacket and draped it over your shoulders. "Here."

"Thanks." You smiled, wrapping the jacket around you. You could still feel his warmth radiating off of it and his scent filling your nostrils giving you comfort.

"Relax." He cooed, and you did.

At some point, the distance between the two of you disappeared and he kept a protective arm around you throughout the entire time, which you didn't mind at all.

The night ended uneventfully. After the last movie's credits rolled in, people started packing their stuff and leave. You lingered a little while longer chatting along with Brett getting to know him better, as well as making sure everything was all right. Convinced that nothing bad was gonna happen, you also started to leave.

"We should do this more often." Brett mused. He walked you to your car, your arms casually looped around his leaning onto him.

"What? Look for chimeras." You scoffed.

"No. Hang out." He grinned and kissed the top of your head.

You bit your lip and smiled. "Maybe we should."


	7. Imagine Brett Getting Jealous

"Come on, Y/N. Please, please, please," Mason begged.

"Okay," You smiled. "I'll be your hot flight attendant."

***

Music blared from the speakers and strobe lights adorned the dance floor in Sinema. It was Friday night and Mason thought it was a good idea to blow off steam and have fun, take a break from the supernatural world.

"We don't look old enough to be in this club," Liam commented.

"And neither does he," Mason quipped.

You turned your head to look at who Mason was staring at and frowned. The guy he was talking about was Brett Talbot. Jealousy boiled inside of you at the sight of him dancing with another girl.

You and Brett had gone out a few times before. There was casual flirting, of course, but nothing more than that. You however wished there was. You liked Brett --like really really liked him.

"So is this club mix?" Liam asked.

"-ish," You said sullenly.

"You okay?" Liam nudged your shoulder noticing the shift in your mood.

"Peachy." You smiled. "Come on."

The three of you made your way to a booth and ordered some drinks. All was fun and laughter until you felt eyes staring at you.

You searched the room for the owner and your gaze fell on Brett. He sat at one of the booths from the other side of the bar, and sitting next to him was another brunette. He draped his arm across her shoulders and arched his brow as if challenging you to do something about it.

You rolled your eyes. Two can play at this game. Let's just see who's going to break first. And it definitely wasn't going to be you.

"Liam, dance with me." You said.

"What? I-"

Not really giving him a chance to say no, you grabbed his arm and dragged him on the dance floor. You placed both your hands on his neck, eliminating the distance between your bodies. He was about to protest when you whispered, "Just go with it."

Realizing what you were up to, Liam played along and placed his hands on your hips. You grinded your body against his, although kept your eyes locked at Brett's the entire time.

If looks could kill you'd probably be dead right now. The look Brett gave you was feral and dangerous.

You smirked. Your plan was working. Taking it up a notch, you broke eye contact and rubbed your noses together. You were about to pretend kiss Liam when someone yanked you backwards.

"What the--"

"You're mine." Brett growled. His eyes flashed gold for a brief moment.

You snatched your hand from his grasp and crossed your arms. "Possessive, aren't we?" He broke. You grinned. "Glad to see you finally came to your senses."


	8. Imagine Brett Trying To Impress You With The Pack's Help

"What are you two talking about?" You asked curious.

Liam and Mason were hunched over and talking in hushed tones, and the moment you arrived all conversation ceased.

"Nothing." They answered in unison, both looking like deer in the headlights.

You raised your brow in suspicion. You didn't have to be a werewolf to know that both of them were lying, or specifically Liam was. Growing up with him, you always knew when something was up.

"It...It's just about the game later." He stammered.

"You sure?"

He nodded. He was starting to get uncomfortable under your penetrating gaze.

"Anyway," Mason interjected in an attempt to change the subject, "have you studied for that Biology test later?"

"Biology test?" You asked tentatively. "What Biology test?"

"The one we're having about DNA and RNA."

Your eyes narrowed at the information and face palmed. "Oh crap! I totally forgot about that." Grabbing your bag, you smiled and waved. "See you guys later."

Once you were out of earshot, however, Mason turned to Liam and smacked his shoulder. "Dude."

"What? You know I hate keeping secrets from her."

 ***

The game was a close win for BHHS. It was just some friendly competition against Devenford Prep, but a win is a win nonetheless. So there you were at the after party with the rest of the student body having fun –that was until Liam texted you about some sort of emergency and you reluctantly had to leave. He also texted you an address of where to meet up which you found odd because it was usually either at Scott's house or the animal clinic.

It only took you a few minutes to reach the place. From afar, you noticed a silhouette of a man casually leaning against the wall. You were wary at first, but as you drew closer, you recognized him to be a familiar face.

"Brett? What are you–" You paused and looked around for any sign of the pack, but it appeared you were all alone. Putting two and two together, you pursed your lips and stated, "There's no supernatural emergency, is there?"

"No...though there is a surprise." He smirked.

"Surprise?" Your brows creased in confusion and then it dawned on you. "Is this why Liam was so flustered earlier?" You asked.

He laughed. "Maybe. Come on."

He motioned for you to follow and you fell into step beside him. Both of you walked in comfortable silence.

"Sorry about the game earlier." You said after a while.

"Nah. It's okay. It's for charity anyway," he replied shrugging. "And besides, you can't win them all."

You arrived at some playground, but it was too dark to make out anything.

"So are you ready for the big surprise?" His voice lilt with eagerness.

You nodded. You heard a click and everything was now covered in twinkling lights illuminating the entire playground. Music also started playing in the background. Your mind was blank but your heart was speeding up like a freight train but in a good way.

"You had Liam agree to do this?" You asked breathless taking it all in. You were still in awe of it all. This was the first time anyone has ever done this for you.

"He wasn't exactly forthcoming about it, but yes."

"How?"

"I made a deal. I told him I'd help him do drills with the sophomores on his team."

"Which team are you truly playing at?" You chuckled.

"Yours." He answered winking.

"So all this," you said gesturing around you. "Just for me?"

"How else was I supposed to get you to go out with me?" He was grinning like an idiot.

"You could've just asked me."

"Where's the fun in that?" He then extended out his hand and asked, "May I?"

You placed your hands in his and he took the lead, your bodies gently swaying with the rhythm.

In the middle of the dance, he whispered, "So tell me, did I really lose?"


	9. Imagine Having A Secret Crush On Scott

The sound of something ringing woke you up from a deep slumber, yanking you from a dream of beach waves and yellow shorts. With eyes still closed, your hands searched for the source of the noise. Feeling your phone on the night stand, you yawned as you peeked at the alarm clock and groaned. It was only six o'clock in the morning on a Saturday and there was only one person that could be calling at this hour. Swiping right, your best friend's face appeared on screen.

"This better be important." You said sitting up.

"It's definitely a matter of life and death." Lydia smirked.

"Fine." You scoffed at her sarcasm. It was too early for this. "I'll bite. What is it?"

The screen blurred for a split second and Lydia's smiling face was replaced with an image of a house.

"See anything familiar?" Her voice sang from the other line.

You blinked a couple of times before your mind registered whose house it belonged to. You couldn't conceal the smile that formed on your lips. "You know this is called stalking."

"No…I just happen to pass by his house during my morning jog. It's total coincidence." Lydia replied.

"Uh-huh." You rolled your eyes and continued, "Is that all because I am going back to sleep."

"Listen Y/N," she sighed. "If I can't do anything to help my single beautiful yet very stubborn best friend health-wise at least let me help you with this."

"Whatever you say." You blew her a kiss and turned your phone off before falling back asleep.

 

***

 

"Where is it?" You mumbled to yourself as you searched your bag pack for your little clutch. You emptied out its contents and placed them on top of your workstation, only to put them back in again.

Lydia stood by the doorway and complained, "Y/N…we're waiting."

"Sorry." You apologized, still frantically searching. "I know I have it here somewhere."

"What's wrong with her?" Malia finally asked.

"She lost her wallet." Lydia answered for you.

"Do you want me to catch a scent?" Malia offered.

"Yes, please." You sighed.

All day, your anxiety had been off the roof. You couldn't help but worry. Malia couldn't get a scent and no matter what you do, you just couldn't remember where you last put it.

"Y/N!" You heard your name rang across the hall and glanced at the source. Your demeanor suddenly changed when you saw Scott heading towards you.

"Hey, Scott. What up?" You said and slammed your locker shut.

"I think I have something of yours." He handed you a little silver pouch and you grinned like a lunatic.

"Oh my goodness!" You exclaimed. You enveloped him in a hug all the while thanking him. "How'd you find it? Did you have to use your werewolf superpowers?"

"Uhh…no." He scratched the back of his head and said, "One of the hospital nurses found it. There was no identification so they called me."

"Why would…" Your brows furrowed in confusion at first. Then your eyes widened in realization and your cheeks turned red as a tomato. You quickly shifted your gaze and looked anywhere except at the boy standing in front of you and mentally slapped yourself. At the moment, you wanted nothing more than for the ground to swallow you whole.

"It-It's not what it looks it like." You stammered, racking your brain for an excuse. You had an old photo of Scott with his phone number written at the back of it. It was from freshman year and you kept it all this time. It was strange, yes, but to be fair you had been crushing on him ever since you met him.

You bit your lip and shifted from foot to foot, "Uhm…"

"McCall! Get your ass out in the field." Coach yelled from his office.

You let out a breath of relief. You had never been so thankful to hear Coach’s voice.

"I have to go. I'll talk to you later." Scott said, walking backwards.

"Yeah. See you." You said waving. You waited for him to disappear before hitting your head on the locker.


	10. Imagine Void Stiles Falling In Love With You

Love was a foreign concept to him, but it was the only logical explanation. He thought he was incapable of love. He was Void after all.

***  
The rain pitter-pattered on the roof top. Outside was massive mayhem, but you were oblivious to it. You were a heavy sleeper. The moment your head hits the pillow, you were a goner.

He stood at the foot of your bed watching you sleep. You really should start locking your windows, he thought. All the while, he couldn't help but notice how you looked beautiful when you slept –the constant rise and fall of your chest and your steady breathing soothing his senses. It was quite peaceful unlike the thunderstorm happening outside.

He recalled the events that happened earlier in the hospital. He smiled at the memory. The chaos he caused was magnificent. People to and fro were running around like headless chickens except for you. You just stood there defiant in your stance and seemingly unfazed despite of the commotion happening.

 

_"You have no idea who I am, do you?" He asked giving you a once-over._

_"Of course, I do." You said. "You're Stiles. We've known each other since we were in diapers."_

_He started circling around you like how a predator circles its prey before devouring it yet you stood your ground never backing down, not even once._

_"We both know that's not what I meant and we both know that you like to pretend otherwise. You’re not as oblivious as what the others might think. Why?" He tilted his head to the side amused._

_"Because I don't think anyone is evil, not really. I feel that one should know the whole story. I mean we're all made up of good and bad and that's what makes us unique. So I'm not scared of you. I'll never be scared of you." You simply replied._

The way you stared in his eyes, the calmness of it all, disarmed him. He didn't know if you kept such a good facade or he was losing his touch, and he was pretty sure it wasn't the latter. He was a 1000-year-old and practically impossible to kill. He could even be considered as a god –a god who feeds off chaos, strife, and pain.

He thought about killing you right then and there. You were a distraction –a very beautiful one he might add –to his plans. However, he couldn't bring himself to harm you.

He pondered about it for a moment then shook his head. Maybe it was just the teenage boy still fighting for control and his feelings for you. It was quite a pity really. This was his game and he won't win. No one ever does. Nevertheless, you were now the object of his interest and he vowed to have you one way or the other.


	11. Imagine Training To Be An Emissary For Satomi's Pack And Having Feelings For Brett

You made your way to the field with your nose buried in a book. School for the day had just ended so students were moving about eager to leave the premises. You dodged them easily still continuing to read. Normally, you would be on your merry way to the library to study, however, your best friend wanted to watch lacrosse practice. You happily obliged since you were a fan of the game plus there was a certain lacrosse player who certainly caught your fancy.

"Y/N! Over here!" You heard Lorilee's voice and looked up for the first time. She was waving at you and you waved back. Placing the bookmark on a page, you closed your book and jogged towards the bleachers. You flopped down next to her and continued reading.

"I still don't know how you do it." Lorilee said.

"Do what?" you asked still not looking up. The players were still setting up at the field and the boy you liked has not made his appearance yet.

"Read and still manage to walk and not stumble around." She replied.

"Takes years of practice babe. Plus I'm surrounded by wolves all the time, I'm bound to pick up a thing or two."

"Still. What are you reading anyways?" She asked.

You showed her the cover and she was saying something, but you didn't hear anything else as your eyes focused on the guy looking at you. All thoughts left your mind as he smiled. You blushed and smiled back, but your heart was racing and you felt a nudge on your shoulder.

"Hello? Earth to Y/N? Did you hear anything I just said?" She was now waving her hand in front of your face.

"No. What was that?" You asked, now a little more embarrassed. You saw him wink at you before joining the other players, probably overhearing what just happened.

"I said Satomi wants to talk to you." Lorilee turned her head to check what or rather who got you all flustered and when she saw her brother, she just laughed. "You've got it bad."

 

 


	12. Imagine Brett Comforting You After Losing Control

"Is it just me or did those two look like they were ready to tear each other's clothes off?" Mason asked.

"Who?" Liam asked in return, putting on his shirt.

"Brett and Y/N."

"Ahhh...I never really noticed."

"I mean I could feel the sexual tension vibrating in the air whenever they're around."

Liam shrugged. "I don't know man. I think they've hated each other since the day they met."

Mason nodded and said, "Intense."

***

"Scott?" You called out from the doorway of the boy's locker room. You had been looking for him since the bonfire started. You were worried that something might have happened, especially with the dead pool still circulating.

"Scott's not here." A deep voice answered from behind and you almost screamed from shock.

"Don't do that," You chided and lightly punched his shoulder.

Brett chuckled in amusement.

"Have you seen him?"

"No."

"Thanks." You flashed him a tight smile and sidestepped attempting to leave.

"Hey Y/N?" His voice stopped you in your tracks.

"What?" You turned around and asked, trying to keep the annoyance out of your voice.

"Why do you hate me?"

You tilted your head to side and crossed your arms. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb. You ignore me all the time and practically leave the room the moment I arrive."

You tilted your head to the side and contemplated about what he said for a moment. He was right, although you did all those things for an entire different reason. You sighed and said, "I don't hate you. It's just that-"

The sound of a door banging cut you off and three police officers then entered the premises heading straight towards you. Your brows furrowed in confusion.

Brett noticing your puzzled expression looked at them, who were now only a few feet away. "Can we help you?"

Instead of answering, the three men revealed stun batons and without any warning attacked the werewolf.

"Brett!" You screamed as you watched him crash on the floor, body still shaking from the blow.

"Your turn sweetie," one of them said. He raised his baton but it was suddenly yanked out of his reach.

"What the? What are you?" He asked in surprise and slowly backed away.

"Your worst nightmare." You glared at him and then you snapped.

The lights went out and glass shattered around you. Like ragdolls, they were thrown across the hall by some invisible force.

All you saw was red as you let rage engulf every fiber of your being. Electricity coursed through your veins leaving a tingling sensation as power flowed in and out of you. It felt so good to just let go all of the pent up energy inside and be free of it. You had never felt so alive.

You took several steps forward as two of them recovered and stood. Before they could even aim their weapons, you flicked your wrist. They were again thrown to the side, their bodies hitting the metal lockers, knocking them out unconscious.

You smirked as you stood in front of their leader. You didn't hear any of your friends calling your name telling you to stop. Your mind was solely focused on the man kneeling in front of you clutching his head and screaming in agony as an aneurysmal headache took over all of his senses. Blood started to ooze out from his eyes and ears, and he finally collapsed to the ground.

Someone gripped your arm and you turned to face him.

"That's enough!" Scott yelled. His eyes glowed red in warning. His voice brought you down from your power-induced high and you looked at the man on the floor. Logic slowly came back to you. Your eyes widened in shock and you covered your mouth in horror.

You felt someone else grab you and dragged you away from the body on the ground.

"Go," Scott said to Brett. "We'll take care of this."

Brett nodded and together, the two of you walked out of the school and got in his car.

The entire drive home was filled with silence. Neither of you dare say a word afraid to upset the other. He parked in front of your house and cut off the engine.

Looking straight ahead, you said with your voice wavering, "I killed a man." Tears pooled in your eyes and your breaths came out in shallow gasps as your mind replayed what happened. A panic attack was bubbling under the surface. "I'm a monster."

Brett sensing your impending outburst took your hands in his and said, "You're not a monster, Y/N. You didn't kill anyone. You didn't kill him."

"How do you know?" You asked.

"I just do. Listen to me, it's going to be okay." He embraced your shaking figure and held you whispering comforting things in your ear.

Once you've calmed down, you pulled back and composed yourself. You wiped any stray tears and mumbled your apologies.

"I know you're not a werewolf," Brett said, "But Satomi taught us something to help stay in control. There's a Buddhist mantra that we use. Three things cannot long be hidden: the sun, the moon, and the truth. Say it with me."

You glanced at your interlocked fingers before staring in his blue eyes. You repeated the words out loud at first then again in your head until it felt natural. And you smiled.


	13. Imagine Knowing The Nogitsune From When You Were Young

"Snip snap, your fingers trap." Her voice filled the garden. It was a beautiful morning. The sky was clear. Flowers were in bloom. However, it was the only sound that could be heard.

"I caught you! I caught you!" She sang, tumbling on the grass giggling. She squinted her eyes as she looked at the sun soaking up its warmth.

"You’re not very good at this you know." She said. Closing her eyes, she lied there for a few more moments catching her breath. She felt a tug on her hand and stood up. She smiled dusting herself. "My turn."

 ***

Never in your life had you dreamt about running away from the love of your life. Yet here you were in a labyrinth of tunnels underground looking for a place out. The air ranked of decay that it made you want to vomit, but that was the least of your worries. You turned around a corner. It was a dead end and you cursed.

"Y/N come out, come out wherever you are." His voice echoed through the tunnels. Some foolish part of you hoped that maybe he wouldn't find you, but you knew it would only be a matter of time so you had come up with something fast. You turned around and decided that you could double back and maybe --just maybe --find your escape though before you could do anything, he appeared in front of you.

"Gotcha." He said, his voice taunting.

You took a step back. Looking around, you searched for something that you could use as a weapon. A broken pipe was lying on the ground so you picked it up and made a run for it.

It was moot at that point but you had to try. You swung the pipe aiming at his head just to knock him out, but he easily caught it. His grip was strong that with a grunt, you eventually had to let go.

"Now is that a way to greet your boyfriend?" He broke the pipe in two and the pieces fell on the ground making a loud clanging noise.

"You’re not him. You’re not Stiles." You took several steps back wanting to put as much distance as possible.

He scoffed. He closed the space between the two of you, arms upward with his palms facing towards you. "No. I'm a much better version."

"What do you want from me?" Your back hit the wall. You were already starting to panic. There was probably no way you're getting out of here unscathed.

His face was now inches from yours with both his arms on either side of the wall, trapping you between them. You turned your head to the side and closed your eyes. You felt his nose caressing your cheeks and your heart was beating out of your chest.

"The same thing I've always wanted. It was your turn after all." He said whispering.

"I don't know what you're talking about." You swallowed. Your breaths were coming out in shallow gasps.

"Snip snap, your fingers trap."

It was a chant from a childhood game; one that you never played anymore. You looked at him with confusion. His features lit up with laughter as if something was funny. "What did you just say?"

"Come now," He started, tilting his head. "Don't tell me you forgot, little fox? It hasn't been that long. Remember all the trouble we used to get into?"

Your eyes widened in shock. You hadn't heard that nickname in a long while. Your head was spinning as memories were flashing in your mind.

Your eyes narrowed at the realization. You were starting to remember. As a child, you were a bit of a troublemaker and always had tricks up your sleeve. It annoyed everyone to no end,  but what frustrated them more was you constantly telling them it was Mr. Fly, your imaginary friend. Your parents just wrote it off as you having an overactive imagination.

"No. It can't be. He's not real." You shook your head, not wanting to believe. It couldn't be true. It was impossible.

"But I am." His smile widened, eyes filled with mischief. You were so screwed.


	14. Imagine Isaac Finding Out You're A Witch

Isaac leaned on the table and looked up. "So, what are you? Some kind of witch?"

"No. I'm a veterinarian," Deaton replied. You entered the room and he nodded towards you. "Your friend, Y/N, on the other hand is."

Isaac catching your scent turned around. His reaction to the news was priceless –eyes wide and jaw agape.

***

You heard someone climb in through your bedroom window and walked out from the bathroom. You saw Isaac sitting on the bed.

"Hey," You said tentatively. You two hadn't had the chance to talk about what happened with Deaton.

The following silence was awkward. You didn't exactly know what do to now so you started to fumble with the sleeves of your pajamas.

"So you lied to me." His stare made you weak in the knees for a whole different reason.

"No. I didn't." You walked towards the bed and sat next to him. "I may have just withheld information."

"But isn't that the same as lying?" He looked at you with a smile creeping at his lips.

"To be fair, you didn't exactly tell me you were a werewolf either." You smirked.

He tilted his head as if contemplating something. "Touche."

"So what now?" You asked serious. For the first time you were worried, the playfulness of the situation now gone.

He cupped your cheeks and kissed your forehead. He then gazed into your eyes. "Now, we go to sleep. I'm exhausted." You smiled at the thought.

You spent the night lying in his chest with him stroking your hair until both of you fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you got any requests, feel free to tell me :)


	15. Imagine Making Up With Stiles

"You killed Josh," Scott said, pure disappointment evident in his tone.

"To save Stiles' life." You argued and folded your arms across your chest. It had been a very long night and you wanted nothing more than to relax in the comfort of your own home, take a shower, and get rid of the blood stained clothes you were wearing. However, that seemed to be unlikely as the three of you gathered around in the animal clinic.

You didn't understand what the whole fuss was about. Josh was one of the dread doctors' experiments –a chimera. And from your point of view, he wasn't exactly innocent. He had already killed two people when the pack arrived at the hospital and you were sure he was going to kill more if someone didn't put a stop to him.

"But you ripped his heart off," Stiles interjected.

"So?"

"We shouldn't be killing the people we're trying to save," Scott said, trying to make you see reason. "Otherwise, we'd be no different than the rest of them."

You scoffed. "It's not a big deal and frankly, you should be thanking me."

" _Thanking you_? We're not monsters, Y/N!" Stiles snapped.

Saying you were shocked by his outburst was an understatement. You were used to his constant sarcasm, but not like this. It took a moment for his words to sink in, but what he said didn't hurt as much as the look he gave you when he said it. In a small voice, you asked, "Are you saying that I am?"

"No, of course not," Scott said. He reached out but you pulled away.

Desperate to hold back the tears that threatened to fall, you laughed bitterly and shook your head. "You know what?" You said, taking a step back. "Screw you. Screw all of you. I'm done here." You turned around and walked out, slamming the door behind you.

***

Your heart pounded to the beat of your feet racing over the hard ground. Sweat glistened on your forehead, but the delicious rush of wind past your face accompanied by the surge of adrenaline was worth it.

It had been three days since the debacle with Scott and Stiles and you wanted to forget the whole thing ever happened. Unfortunately, your brain was making it difficult to do especially when their disappointing faces kept popping up in your mind. You knew you needed a distraction and since it was a beautiful day out, running through the woods felt like a great idea.

You were almost at the clearing when you felt it. Like someone was following you. At first, you thought it was just your paranoia acting up with all the drama going on but the sound of footsteps and twigs snapping revoked your initial thoughts.

Preparing for the worst, you hid behind of the trees and listened. As your stalker drew nearer, you jumped out with claws unsheathed, grabbed him by the throat, and slammed his body to the ground. A shrill scream pierced your ears and your eyes widened in shock as you realized who it was.

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing?!" You exclaimed.

"You weren't answering any of my texts."

Releasing his neck from your grasp, you helped him stand and asked, "So you followed me?"

"I was worried."

"Uh-huh. And?"

"I wanted to make sure you're okay." He shifted from one foot to the other, clearly wanting to say more.

Rolling your lips inward, you waited for him to speak except you were met with silence. "I'm fine." You gave a flashed him a tight smile and spun around, ready to resume your run when he spoke again.

"I'm sorry," he said.

You paused and slowly turned around.

"What I said the other night, I didn't mean any of it. It's just…I feel like whenever something happens, it's all my fault. I keep putting your life in danger. If it weren't for me, you'd never been bitten, Kate wouldn't have come after you, and Josh…Josh would still be alive. I got you in to this mess Y/N and I hate myself for it."

"I don't," You said, your voice a little more than a whisper.

"What?"

"Stiles, none of this is your fault." You took a step forward, closing the gap between the two of you and never breaking eye contact. "Do you remember what I said when your mom died?"

He closed his eyes for a brief second as if recalling the memory all those years ago. "That I'll always protect you."

"Exactly. This is me keeping that promise." Your hands cupped the back of his neck, your thumb brushing away a stray tear on his cheek. "Maybe I went a little overboard with Josh, but Stiles I will do everything that I can to protect you."

His following actions took you by surprise. Before you could even react, his mouth covered yours in a passionate kiss. The world fell away and nothing else mattered except for the feeling of his soft lips. Your fingers gripped his hair, pulling him closer. His tongue tentatively met yours, and you moaned. You stayed like that for seconds, minutes, you didn't really care.

When both of you came up for air, your forehead rested in his savoring the moment.

"Y/N?" He whispered slowly.

"Hmm?"

"As much as I love this, you kinda stink."

That completely ruined the mood.

"Really Stiles?" You playfully shoved him.

"I meant that in the nicest possible way."

You narrowed your eyes and said, "I hate you."

"No, you don't." He winked.


End file.
